Videos Lost and Found
by tlc27
Summary: This is an alternate ending to the movie. So there will be spoliers.


**Warning this will contain spoilers for the movie, so DON'T read this if you haven't watched the movie. If you ignored this warning, don't complain to me.**

**This is an alternate ending to the movie, since personally I thought it completely sucked.**

**This will take 8 years in the future. People are building a hotel on the island they crashed on.**

**Here's the story! R&R!**

Tim Calebs was digging a hole for a pole to mark the place the hotel was supposed to be. As he dug, he heard a clunk. He hit the same spot again and heard another clunk. He bent down and brushed the sand away. What he found was a knife. He looked further and found a torn up bag, which held small video tapes.

"Hey Brian, didn't you say that a group of kids crashed here?"

"Yup, why did you ask?"

"Well I thought they said that they did video diaries. Suppose these are the ones?"

"They might be. We should watch them,"

The two men walked into a trailer where they looked for tape recorder. "Hey, Tim, I found one,"

They put in a tape that said "Eric's Video Diary." Sure enough one of the survivors showed up on the screen. He started complaining about that he had the toughest job and he also said that they wouldn't be here for long.

"We need to give these back to those survivors!" Tim exclaimed, very excited for the fact they, world wide known celebrities, were going to thank him, a low-class high-school drop out.

Brian was equally excited. Not because they were going thank them, but because they might pay them money for returning their tapes. "Isn't one of them here?"

"I think it might be that one kid, um isn't it Alex Marin?"

"No I think his first name is Lex,"

"Same thing let's give him the tapes," The construction workers ran to find Lex. They asked a supervisor and he said that he was by the front of the hotel. They ran to front, ignoring the calls from the supervisor.

"Are-you-Lex-Marin?" Tim asked in between his deep breaths.

"Why do you ask?"

"We found your tapes!"

"Seriously? Everybody was looking for those!" Brian handed the ragged bag to him. Lex looked like a child during Christmas. "Thank-you guys! I'm going to find the others. They'll be siked!"

Lex ran off before they could talk to him. After he graduated from college, Lex became one of the world's most famous surgeons and he also was the youngest person ever to graduate Princeton. After running, the first familiar face he ran into was none other than his sister. "DALEY!"

"What is it Lex?"

"These two guys found our tapes!"

"For real?"

"Yes!"

"We gotta find the others!" The two siblings ran off deeper into the island. They didn't get lost because "Hotel Tango," was now a country everybody had heard of. There was only a few forest areas left. Then, they ran directly into a black man who had curly hair. Nathan McHugh had a look of shock on his face, which turned into his normal, goofy smile.

"Well, when you said you wanted kids, I didn't think you meant like this,"

"Oh shut-up! Lex found our old video tapes!"

"Seriously? We've been looking for those forever!" Nathan pushed his wife off of him and went towards Lex, who was holding up a bag. "Well what are we waiting for; we need to find the others!" Once again, they took off. Another person had joined them. A woman with blonde hair and an engagement ring on her 3rd finger on her left hand.

"Why are we running?"

"TAYLOR!" the three said, after they stopped running.

"What?" she asked clueless as ever. "And why is Lex carrying that old bag?"

"This is the bag that we put our old video diaries in." Nathan explained.

"So why aren't you carrying the tapes? That crappy bag isn't worth anything!" the three sighed. They had learned to deal with her slowness.

"The bag has the tapes in it," Daley explained slowly.

"Ohhh! Why didn't you just say so?"

"C'mon let's just go find the others," Nathan said.

The next people they found were Cody Jackson and Melissa Wu. They were in a dark corner kissing each other. "Okay, just because you got back together, doesn't mean that you have to kiss each other non-stop!" Taylor said to acknowledge their presence. A look of pure annoyance came to both of their faces. They had just gotten back together. Their first relationship went sour because Melissa had thought that Jackson was having an affair with another woman. That was over 6 years ago.

"What is so important that you had to interrupt us?" Jackson asked bitterly.

"Well if you're going to talk to me in that tone voice I won't bother even telling you,"

"Look I'm sorry, now what is it?"

"These two guys found our old video diaries!" Daley blurted out before Taylor could answer.

"Are you serious?" Melissa asked in pure amazement.

"Yes, now c'mon we need find Eric!" Nathan answered.

"Always talking about me behind my back. I get used to it since I'm the envy of everybody," Eric said. "And my fiancé too? I can't believe some people. So what is this little meeting about anyway?"

"Some two guys found our old video diaries. And yes I'm serious!" Daley said to fill him in on the information.

"Cool so when are we going to watch them?"

"Well we could watch them right now," Lex suggested. Everybody nodded in agreement. A woman passed by and Nathan motioned for her to join them. "Do you know where we could watch these?"

"Probably in the main building or the place were you're staying,"

"Okay thanks," They all decided to go to the place they were staying since it would be more private. When they arrived, Jackson spoke up," So everybody's okay with watching each other's videos?" Everybody nodded. Who wants to go first?"

"You can watch mine first," Taylor volunteered. So, they watched her video, through the humor and drama. When it ended, Eric offered to go next. Soon enough they had watched everybody's video. Watching the videos gave everybody satisfaction that had wanted for many years.


End file.
